Marks
by gleekonmarswithmalfoy
Summary: On a crazy quest for strength, Blaine hopes Kurt will never find out his dark secret. But Kurt is everything Blaine needs, now and forever. Blaine tries to defeat his demons with his very own advice. Every section alternates between perspectives.
1. Marks

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! **

**Also, to anyone who read this before I wrote the sequel announcement, I was supposed to upload the edited version, which lengthens out the ending. *hugs as apology* I'm so sorry! =(  
><strong>

Kurt sighed, watching Blaine strut away, down one of the many majestic hallways in Dalton Academy.

He had a warm, aching feeling in his heart and could easily burst into tears if the right depressing song was on. Put simply, he was head-over-Alexander-McQueen-heels in love. The kind of love that was unreturned or – perhaps – unknown.

One month ago, Karofsky violently stole Kurt's first kiss, in the boy's locker room of McKinley High School. Just a few minutes ago, he shared a flirty duet with Blaine, in the leisure room, singing 'Baby It's Cold Outside'. Life was definitely looking up for Kurt.

What would make his Christmas complete, however, would be a kiss from Blaine. He knew Santa wouldn't grant his wish this year. Blaine was oblivious – _extremely_ oblivious.

Kurt sat down and opened his black leather planner, which was filled with hidden doodles of Blaine kissing Kurt, or the two of them holding hands; Kurt in a wedding dress and Blaine in his Warbler outfit. Kurt exhaled softly, thinking he never guessed he would act like this. It was quite childish.

He looked at tomorrow's date in his planner and the event that was written there. Tomorrow, they were going Christmas shopping together; Kurt shopping for New Directions and Blaine shopping for the Warblers. Just the two of them. Kurt's heart skipped a beat in excitement, and he smiled pleasantly, deciding to take an early-nighter, and hopped off to the dormitories.

''Hey. Kurt.'' Blaine said softly into Kurt's ear.

Kurt sat up. They were in a small bathroom he didn't recognise, and he was in his matching pyjama set. Blaine was wearing his Warblers outfit as usual, kneeling beside him.

''Blaine, where are we? What are we doing here?'' Kurt said, trying to neaten his hair before Blaine noticed how messy it was. The tiled floor was surprisingly comfortable and he couldn't feel any cramps from sleeping on the hard surface. Blaine stared at Kurt's lips and leaned towards him.

''Blaine?'' Kurt whispered, as Blaine leaned in closer still, his coffee-scented breath pleasant.

Blaine hesitated for a moment, saying nothing, and kissed him gently, but passionately. Kurt could feel his warmth as they held each other in their arms; it was wonderful.

When they pulled away after one long, pleasant kiss, Kurt breathed in and said, in a flustered way,

''Blaine…_what?_'' He could feel his eyebrows furrow and for some reason revealed his confusion.

Blaine just stared at him and smiled a little. Kurt smiled too.

''Kurt, wake up.'' he said finally, his lips not moving.

And then Kurt knew. It was a dream.

He sighed despairingly, opening his eyes slowly, to see the flawless face of Blaine Anderson, sitting on his bed and shaking him gently.

In his flustered, surprised state, he could only dumbly stare open-mouthed, at the gelled-down-curly-haired, hazel-eyed boy.

''What?'' Blaine asked innocently, with a smile.

''Oh, just…surprised to see you.'' Kurt said with a shrug. He considered telling Blaine his dream, but quickly realised he would scare Blaine if he did. Besides, they've only known each other for a month now.

''Pfft. We share the same dormitory. Well, get yourself ready. I'm buying you breakfast.'' Blaine said, getting off Kurt's wooden four-poster bed.

''You don't have to do that!'' Kurt exclaimed, about to crawl out of bed after him.

'' 'Course I do. What are friends for?'' Blaine said with a charming smile and a wink, as he casually strolled out the wooden doors. They closed silently behind him and Kurt exhaled in a daze.

'Does he realise what he's doing to me?'

Kurt scanned the rest of the four-person dorm room. Wes, David and Blaine had already folded up their white linen sheets in tidy piles at the end of their beds.

He glanced at the grandfather clock that ticked away quietly on the other side of the room. _7.00 am_.

'Oh, this will not do.' Kurt thought quickly, panicking to get out of bed and into his moisturiser routine.

XXX

Blaine played with his thumbs as he sat on his bed, listening to Kurt hum the tune of 'Baby It's Cold Outside' from the bathroom.

He thought of Kurt standing in the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his head and a moist towelette to his porcelain face. Blaine smiled with a sigh. He cared for his friend very much and was becoming quite fond of him. They got along well. Very well.

Kurt opened the wooden door, skin and hair perfect. His blue-green-grey eyes sparkled at Blaine, as he stood in a stylish outfit of a tan coloured jacket, white shirt, black jeans, grey scarf and black boots.

''You look…nice.'' Blaine said, trying to find a word that wouldn't reveal the way he felt about Kurt.

''Is it too much? It's too much, isn't it?'' Kurt said quickly, with a worried look on his face.

''No, no! Not at all!'' Blaine exclaimed, ''It's perfect!''

''You think so? Or are you just saying that?'' he replied.

''No, I mean it.'' Blaine said calmly and as truthfully as possible.

''Okay.'' Kurt said eventually.

Blaine watched Kurt glance at his outfit; a white long-sleeved t-shirt , deep blue skinny jeans, black military boots , a thick brown cardigan and a stripey black and grey scarf.

''It looks fine, right?'' Blaine said, ''I haven't really worn street clothes in a while…''

''The brown cardigan highlights your eyes.'' Kurt said simply, not smiling or showing any emotion.

'He notices my eyes?'

They took the train and the bus to the mall and chatted politely to each other about small things like the weather and ideas for Christmas presents.

''Where to first?'' Kurt asked when they got inside the mall.

''Breakfast, remember?'' Blaine answered.

''I thought you forgot!'' Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes.

''I'm not letting you get away with not eating breakfast, Kurt Hummel!'' Blaine laughed.

Kurt rolled his eyes again and they started walking to the café.

''So, how's your life?'' Kurt asked casually, raising an eyebrow.

'Should I take a chance and let him know a little about how I feel?'

''Perfect, now that you're in it.'' Blaine said, then saying quickly, ''I mean, because – you know – you give such impeccable fashion advice and stuff.''

''Oh, yeah.'' Kurt said nonchalantly.

''How's _your_ life?''

''Good. Well, better than before, at least.'' Kurt said, smiling.

'Hey Kurt, could you stop being so adorable?'

''Hey Kurt, what do you want for breakfast?'' Blaine asked, looking up at the menu in the warm, French-style café. He cursed silently at himself for not using his own advice: to be courageous.

''Well, you know my coffee order, and I would like a small stack of waffles.'' Kurt replied, ''Two waffles, to be precise.''

''Oh, come on. It's more worth it if you get a regular stack, so why don't we share?'' Blaine said as casually as possible.

''Well, if it saves you money.'' he replied, hesitantly, looking away with a smile.

''What?'' Blaine asked.

''Hmm?'' Kurt replied innocently.

''What was the smile for?'' Blaine asked. He didn't realise Kurt had a crush on him.

''Oh, just thinkin' about something goofy Finn said earlier.'' Kurt replied with a small smile.

''Okay.'' Blaine said, grinning.

XXX

''Eat up.'' Blaine said, pushing the plate of four steaming waffles towards him.

''Aren't you gonna eat first?'' Kurt said.

''Don't forget how much concentration I put into my coffee making, Kurt.'' Blaine joked, taking off the lip of the cup and started to pour in sugar.

''I won't.'' He dug into his first slice delicately, eating a waffle in small square portions.

'I also won't forget how beautiful you are when you smile, or how much my heart aches when I see you.' Kurt thought sadly, forcing a smile across the table to him.

After breakfast, they shopped, slowly gathering presents for their friends.

''…And I didn't even suspect you were a 'spy' until David pointed out that no-one knew there was a new kid comin'.'' Blaine laughed.

''It was the worst disguise I've ever had! How could you _not _suspect any – '' Kurt said.

'' – Blaine!'' a manly voice said.

They turned around.

'Oh, my god, he's one fine piece of ass.' Kurt thought.

The man who called Blaine's name was tall, with strong, broad shoulders, short, straight, dark-blonde hair and bright green eyes. He had a smile that revealed cared-for teeth and long eyelashes. His style wasn't that bad too. Tidy jeans with a button-up shirt. All this was taken in with one sweeping glance from the amazing eyes of Kurt.

He tore his gaze from the man to look at Blaine. He looked a bit surprised – or was it shocked?

''Blaine, I've been trying to call you. Why won't you answer my calls?'' the man said devastatingly, to a guilty-looking Blaine.

'Maybe he's Blaine's brother, who Blaine never told me about.' Kurt thought in denial. He didn't want to admit that there were other guys after Blaine. Which, of course, there would be, because of Blaine's utter perfection.

''Uh…my phone's been malfunctioning…'' Blaine said distantly. Kurt could tell he was lying.

''Um – hi! I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you.'' Kurt said quickly, moving to shake his hand.

The man's grip was firm and powerful. The way the man looked.

''I'm Jordan.'' he said, his piercing eyes terrifying the life out of Kurt. Jordan turned to Blaine.

''Can I talk to you for a second?'' he asked Blaine.

Blaine looked reluctant, but Kurt gave him a 'go ahead' expression, so Blaine went.

Kurt watched them talk intently to each other. Jordan seemed to be scolding Blaine for something, but in hushed tones. Blaine looked like a weak child beside Jordan.

Jordan suddenly placed both hands firmly on Blaine's shoulders and Kurt felt a stab of jealousy, or was it anger? He wasn't quite sure since both emotions seem to run on the same fuel; not getting what you want, seeing someone else get what you want – the list goes on.

But wait – did Blaine just pluck Jordan's hands off his shoulders defensively?

Kurt began to worry.

Blaine seemed to be arguing with Jordan. Maybe not yelling and raging the way people argue in movies, but still arguing.

With a strong gesture that stated 'enough', Blaine said something and stalked back over to Kurt, with a mild look of anger on his face.

Kurt watched Jordan walk in the opposite direction, looking twice as angry as Blaine.

''Let's go.'' Blaine said quietly and calmly, taking Kurt's wrist and dragging him behind.

''Wait, are you alright? Do you wanna talk?'' he said, stopping and looking into Blaine's beautiful eyes. Blaine stared right back.

'Can he tell what I'm feeling, or thinking?' Kurt thought, worried his eyes may have given him away.

''No, no, I just had a small disagreement with Jordan.'' Blaine said.

''Who is he, anyway?'' Kurt asked, ''Is he your friend?''

''Sort of.'' he said briefly.

Kurt frowned inwardly.

XXX

Blaine couldn't let Kurt know his secret. It was too shameful. He felt so weak.

''What's wrong?'' Kurt said, cocking his head sideways in the adorable way that he always does.

''Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking.'' Blaine answered with a forced smile. He wanted so badly for Kurt to wrap his arms around him and tell him everything would be okay. But he knew Kurt wouldn't; he doesn't like Blaine the way Blaine liked him.

''Okay, well…since you won't talk to me about something which I _know _is bothering you, I'm going to have to ask questions, instead.''

''No, Kurt. No.'' Blaine said firmly, knowing he surprised Kurt by saying it so harshly. He cringed.

Kurt looked apologetic and said, ''Oh, Blaine…I'm sorry.''

''No, it's fine.'' he replied quietly.

They rode home on a bus and train, a silent forty-five minutes, where they avoided each other eyes and said unimportant things every few minutes.

''Blaine,'' Kurt said, after hiding all the newly bought presents under his bed, ''I'm sorry about today. I really am.''

Blaine didn't want Kurt to be sorry. He just wanted Kurt.

''Kurt, I really don't want you to apologise.'' he said, ''I just want…I just need you to be the good friend that you are…And you are.''

Kurt said nothing, but gave him a little smile.

Eventually, after a few seconds of gazing at each other, Kurt said,

''Well, I'm just gonna duck down to the cafeteria, for a snack. Want anything?''

''No, no, I'll wait till dinner.'' Blaine said, feeling uncomfortable.

''Okay. I'll be back in a few.'' The door closing behind Kurt, he left Blaine alone in the room.

'Come back.' He felt like saying.

Blaine threw off his scarf, onto his bed and went to the bathroom. He cocked his head to the left and pulled the collar of his cardigan downward, to inspect his shoulder. He breathed in.

He stared at the sickly, fresh bruise on his right shoulder.

Jordan's mark.

_One_ of Jordan's marks.

Blaine stared at himself in the mirror, trying to recognise – or identify – himself. He didn't know much about who he was anymore.

He sat on the bathroom floor, the cold tiles and ceramic bathtub giving him no comfort.

The dorm door opened noisily and Blaine scrambled to close the bathroom door, locking it as soon as he could. He sat back on the door as quietly as possible, listening to Wes and David talk happily about lacrosse.

Blaine pulled off his cardigan and his shirt and studied himself in the mirror again, trying to find a part of his childhood self. It was difficult and he couldn't do it.

His bare, toned chest and arms were a canvas of and for bruises of different sizes from a range of the size of a fist to the length of a baseball bat. Some were new and some were weeks old; still trying to fade.

Blaine stripped off and stepped into the bathtub, absentmindedly watching it fill up as he pressed his bruises. He was becoming more and more addicted to the physical pain, which took away his sense of weakness.

Blaine felt that he could be strong in some way if he could stand the pain, self-inflicted or not.

He winced in pain and gritted his teeth as he forced a bruised forearm onto the hard rim of the bathtub.

Taking his arm off, it throbbed with pain and he exhaled, feeling a little proud to have done that to himself.

Two months later, it was three weeks until Valentine's Day. Blaine figured if he confessed to Kurt, Kurt would think low of him for falling in love so quickly.

He thought that maybe, he could create a diversion.

Or a distraction…

Blaine set to work the next day.

He (with Kurt's help) convinced the Warbler council to perform 'When I Get You Alone' in the GAP store, to Blaine's 'love interest', Jeremiah, on the 14th of February.

Blaine always had a thing for Jeremiah. Maybe it was just guys with luscious, commercial-worthy hair or beautiful eyes, but either way, he always had something for Jeremiah. Just, not as much as with Kurt.

He felt drawn to Kurt, whereas with Jeremiah, Blaine couldn't take his eyes off the curly-haired, quiet guy whenever he was in the room. It didn't compare to how he felt about Kurt. Not even close.

'Can you have a crush on two people?' Blaine wondered, watching Kurt pace around the room, on the phone to his brother, throwing occasional glances at Blaine.

XXX

After witnessing an embarrassing fail-of-a-Valentine's-Day-confession, Kurt sat, half-pleased and half-pitying, on his bed, listening to Lady Gaga from the CD player in their dormitory.

Jeremiah completely rejected Blaine, but Kurt was there for him.

Well, at least he'll be the _only _one who's there for him. Kurt felt somewhat mean for thinking that, but couldn't help that he felt a bit triumphant.

Blaine walked in looking defeated, and Kurt crawled across his bed to turn off the CD player that sat on his bedside table.

''Oh, Blaine.'' Kurt said softly, as Blaine walked past him into the bathroom, closing the door with a soft thud and a click as the lock went on.

He didn't know what he could say or do. He only ever watched happy endings.

XXX

Blaine stared at his battered body, more bruises there than ever.

He didn't want Kurt to know. Heck, he didn't want _anyone _to know.

Feeling depressed and lonely (especially because who he thought was going to be a life-long friend just rejected him), he prodded a bruise and grimaced.

He quite enjoyed mulling in his misery and he didn't know why. Maybe misery is better than weakness.

Yesterday, Jordan found out – through an unsuspecting and naïve Wes –that the Warblers (especially Blaine) were serenading Jeremiah.

Flying into a rage, he practically kidnapped Blaine and brought him to his house, and bashed Blaine's small body with his bare fists, until Blaine finally protested and fled, his clothes untidy and his heart beating fast; how it normally did whenever Jordan decided Blaine needed to be punished. Blaine pushed that moment as far away from his mind as he could.

He forced himself to get up this morning for the sake of seeing another person who he cared for and they actually cared back. Turns out, they didn't care much at all. They were simply being polite.

Blaine picked up a shaver head and stared at it, inspecting the blades and how sharp they were.

He thought about self-harm _every single day_ and didn't believe he was brave enough to do it.

Until now.

'Why should I go telling people 'Courage' if I'm not courageous myself?' Blaine thought, angry at how hypocritical he was and how cowardly he was being.

Blaine moved the blade to his wrist. Quickly, he realised it would be all too easy for people to notice if he cut himself there, so he moved the blade up to his left bicep.

'I can be strong.' he thought determinedly, 'I _will _be strong.'

He dug the blade in and dragged it across the width of his bicep, the stinging alarmingly painful. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he kept going; from one side to the other.

Finally, after a scary, painful moment, he stopped. Beads of blood had already started threatening to run down the length of his arm. Blaine realised he was panting the whole time and tried desperately to control his breathing.

He moved his arm under his mouth and sucked the blood off. The pain was exciting. It made him feel powerful.

Blaine looked at himself in the mirror; red lips, a deep cut on his arm and a bare chest that was spotted with bruises. He was proud of himself. Blaine gave himself a little, miserable smile.

Then, he remembered Jeremiah and Jordan and Kurt and his face and heart fell. He suddenly felt he needed more of this – this pain. It won over prodding bruises any day.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?

He reached for the razor again.

XXX

Kurt waited, doodling more drawings of them into the back of his planner. And waited, and waited, until finally – at _least_ half an hour later – Blaine came out, smelling of soap, his hair wet – but combed – dressed in a blue pair of flannel pants, a thick grey jumper and a black socks.

He also looked miserable, almost as if he had been crying. But of course not; Blaine never cries. He was far too strong, in Kurt's opinion.

Blaine glanced at him cautiously and threw the worn uniform that stank of rejection into the laundry basket. He sat on his bed with a loud sigh and Kurt padded over.

''You okay?'' Kurt said, popping up beside him.

Blaine almost forgot how quietly Kurt moved around.

''Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Just a little…''

''Depressed?'' Kurt completed.

''Yeah.'' Blaine replied with a small, weak laugh, that Kurt knew wasn't genuine.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's should sympathetically and Blaine tensed.

''What's wrong? Did I do something?'' Kurt asked quickly, immediately knowing Blaine felt uncomfortable.

''No, I pulled a muscle or something. You know those bruises you get that you have no idea how they got there?'' Blaine lied with a sudden bright smile at Kurt, ''Yeah, well, it's one of those.''

'So beautiful.' Kurt thought, smiling back.

XXX

Kurt's hand was right on top of a bruise. A big, tender, fresh one from the day before.

'I know exactly how that bruise got there…'

He was terrified he would be caught out and absolutely hated himself for lying to this wonderful person who he could easily call his best friend, though they only knew each other for a little while.

''Well, I must say,'' Kurt began, with an impressed smile, ''For someone who was just blown off by a cute guy who you've had a crush on for a while, you're handling it pretty well.''

''Don't remind me.'' Blaine said, with a small embarrassed smile.

XXX

After finishing his daily moisturising routine, Kurt stepped on the bin pedal in the bathroom and tossed in his used towelletes. He glanced back into the bin after seeing a spot of reddy-brown. Kurt saw a rusty shaver head tossed to the side of the bin. Or was it really rusty? His sharp eyes were too good to still see the blades as rusty, after a second glance.

'Blood.' Kurt thought, imagining a deep cut on Wes, David and Blaine's faces.

But no-one had a cut themselves on the face this morning. Kurt knew that.

He saw the three of them; all bright, smiling and happy, ready to jump into the day's worth of schoolwork. None had a bandage on their hands or any sort of evidence that would give away that they accidently cut themselves when shaving.

He suddenly felt frightened that he may have discovered someone's shocking secret.

_One of his friends was a self-harmer. _

But who? None of them seemed the sort of person who would do that. Actually, _no-one_ Kurt knew would do that. Except maybe Karofsky. A big maybe.

He didn't know what to do.

What _can_ you do? Sure, you can tell, but it's something nobody would want to tell anyone.

Kurt knew he couldn't just walk up to them with the blades and say: ''Is this yours? If it is, why are you hurting yourself?'' Of course he could, but this person is harming themselves! They must already be insecure about something!

'What do I do? What do I do?' Kurt kept asking himself, no answers coming to mind that wouldn't destroy someone.

He knew he shouldn't keep quiet.

But this person was his friend. He didn't have many of those. They might hate him, or suicide if he told someone, or told them he found out.

Kurt was torn.

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, his eyes searched the bathroom for some more evidence, but he was already going to be late for class, he had no time to waste.

Reluctantly, he left the bathroom without another thought and decided to find them at a good time when they could all talk.

''Wes! David!'' Kurt whispered in the middle of history classes.

They turned to him and smiled, expecting for Kurt to say something pleasant as usual.

''I need to talk to the both of you at lunch, preferably somewhere private.'' Kurt whispered.

''Sure.'' Wes said. David nodded.

''Why are you whispering?'' David said.

Kurt looked around the classroom. The teacher was away and all the boys were talking to each other.

''Oh. '' was all he said. He blushed and got back to work.

XXX

In between classes, Kurt and Blaine happened to cross paths. Kurt quickly asked Blaine to meet somewhere private with Wes and David at lunch. It seemed important and Blaine was worried for a minute that Kurt is still being bullied.

He made a small, secret frown, in case anyone saw him worrying in the halls.

Blaine wants everyone to be under the impression that he's strong, confident, smart, relaxed, self-assured; everything he isn't when he's alone or with Jordan. It was difficult at first, lying to everyone including himself, but it got easier, and he got worse on the inside. It killed him that he constantly felt judged, weak and vulnerable, no matter what he did.

''Blaine, I'll tell you when we get there.'' Kurt said, a determined look on his face as they power-walked through the corridor, to their dorm.

''No, Kurt,'' Blaine said, stopping and taking hold of Kurt's forearms. Kurt tensed.

''Are you being bullied again?''

''What? No! This is something else!'' Kurt said, walking again.

They reached their dorm. Wes and David were already inside, talking quietly as they stood in the middle of the room.

''Okay…Guys. This morning, I opened the bin in the bathroom and I found…'' Kurt began.

''I found a shaver head. Covered in dried blood.'' Kurt said. Wes and David gasped. Blaine's mouth was open and he closed it as soon as he realised.

''One of you is self-harming.'' Kurt said, glancing at the three of them.

Blaine's heart beat faster.

'No, this can't be happening.' Blaine thought, 'He's found out!'

''I – '' Blaine started, sounding more shocked than he thought he would, ''I don't know what to say.''

He decided he seemed genuinely innocent about this and so glanced at Wes and David to continue the act. But he hated himself, hated that he was doing this to his friends when he should really be admitting the truth.

''Wait – '' David said, pulling his right blazer sleeve up his arm, where there was a 1-inch cut that was just starting to heal, ''I think that was me. I don't cut, but yesterday morning, my shaver slipped and I tried to catch it like this – '' David showed that he accidently caught the shaver head on his arm. ''It bled a lot, and I was already late, so I threw the whole shaver head into the bin.''

''Oh, thank the lord.'' Kurt said quickly.

Wes and Blaine exhaled in relief.

Blaine said quickly, before anyone could start talking about how bad it would be if someone was self-harming, ''Let's go eat. I'm starving.''

Blaine was so relieved that he didn't know if he was happy or nervous about the whole thing.

After school, he went up to his dorm, checking his phone. Jordan left a message while his phone was off, earlier.

''Meet me at my house at five. We need to talk. About our break-up.'' Jordan said, sounding almost apologetic, ''_I need you_, Blaine.''

That voice. That stupid voice Jordan did that Blaine always gave in for. Jordan also had a way with words, which Blaine knew that he used against him.

It frustrated him that he wasn't strong enough to say no, every time Jordan begged. A part of him still loved Jordan and still hoped that things would go back the way they were.

But then Kurt came along, and now, his focus was on breaking free from Jordan's strong clutches.

Blaine wanted to hate Jordan. Somehow, he couldn't.

They never even had anything in common when they fell in love; Jordan hated football and preferred baseball, Blaine had a thing for cardigans and Jordan loved his big leather jackets. They were basically entire opposites in size too; Blaine was a tiny boy at the time and Jordan was tall and overly muscly, threatening even. He guessed it was true what they say; opposites attract.

Well, that was two years ago. Things change. _Clearly _they do.

Blaine hesitated as soon as he stepped in the door. They stood across the grey-white room from each other, in the small, shabby, untidy apartment Jordan called home. He and his roommates rented. Blaine never met Jordan's roommates, but was quite certain they weren't any better.

Looking around the room, he felt the same familiar feeling of fear, weakness and doom. This room had many horrible memories within its walls.

''I've missed my little boy.'' Jordan said with a dangerous smile, ''How are you, baby?''

Blaine tensed; he hated the put-down sort of way that Jordan spoke and acted towards him, like Blaine was inferior to Jordan. He did feel inferior to him though.

''D-don't talk to me like that. I don't like it.'' he replied as coldly as he could to mask his fear.

''Oh, Blaine,'' he started slowly, with those green eyes and that persuasive voice, ''We're going to have to work this out. We have to do _something_. I can't just let you be alone in this world. You're so tiny and innocent and _weak_ – ''

''_Don't _talk to me like that. I _said _I don't like it.'' Blaine said through clenched teeth, letting his bubbling anger get the better of him.

As soon as he said it, he knew this was where it would begin today.

A new round of bruises, physical, emotional and mental. A new round of lowered self-esteem and heartbreak.

''Do you like this?'' Jordan spat.

Blaine winced, bracing himself as Jordan rocketed a fist, headed straight for Blaine's torso.

XXX

''Where's Blaine?'' Kurt thought aloud as he walked in, to a Blaine-less dorm.

''He said he had to quickly go and assist a friend.'' Wes said, nonchalantly.

''Sounded like a minor emergency, so don't sweat it.'' David added, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt flicked his rainbow pencil around in his fingers tensely, waiting for Blaine as he sat in the lounge room, all alone. He'd rather be alone than with anyone else but Blaine.

As if the God that Kurt didn't believe in had heard, Wes and David walk into the room, silently annoying Kurt unknowingly.

''You haven't seen Blaine yet?'' David asked Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, with a worried look on his face.

XXX

As quietly as he could in his injured state, Blaine crept into the empty dorm, his hair messy and his clothes creased.

He was so glad he came back to the dorm at the right time; when everyone was out.

He locked the bathroom door and studied his overall appearance in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes (which, admittedly, he covered up with some makeup he bought) and his face had a sickly pale colour.

Then, Blaine tore off his jacket and his shirt, and examined his body, as he always did after a bashing from Jordan.

A punching bag was what Blaine saw. A defenceless, unarmed, weak, _human_ punching bag.

He cursed, remembering the horrible, put-down things that Jordan said about him, when he found out Blaine was self-harming.

Things like: ''You coward! Cutting for attention are you?'' and ''Not everything is about stupid little craps like you!''

Blaine sighed to himself, looking into his own eyes in the mirror.

'Who am I and why can't I fix this?'

He knew he needed to move on. But it's easier said than done, even if the person you are trying to move on from is an abuser.

Standing in the shower, he let plenty of silent tears escape, letting them roll down his cheeks and into the drain.

_A few months later… (Five days before 'Original Song' Episode)_

There was more misery building up on Blaine every day. He watched Kurt longingly, but hated that he hid his love for the angelic boy with a voice like – surprise, surprise – an angel. Jordan bashed him more and more, but not enough so Blaine couldn't make it through the day, but that didn't mean he wasn't dying inside.

Another hour of the night was spent staring at his body again, most of the time spent on cutting his arms.

After a quick shower, his hair still damp, he stepped out of the bathroom, shirtless, a towel draped around his neck.

Blaine didn't hear anyone come into the room, but obviously, someone came in, because that _someone_ was sitting on a bed, turning to see Blaine's bare, bruised and cut body.

Kurt.

'Oh no.'

XXX

Kurt was speechless and something choked at the back of his throat, as he stared in horror at Blaine's broken, ruined body.

''B-Blaine…you – your body!'' he finally pushed out at last, scanning the panicking boy with wide, startled eyes.

Blaine looked scared and swallowed deeply. He hesitated for a moment, his hazel eyes searching the blue-green-grey eyes of Kurt. He turned quickly, retreating to the bathroom, with a clumsy effort to close the door.

''No, come back!'' Kurt cried, leaping off the bed and grasping the door knob and pushing, just in time, before Blaine could close it.

XXX

Hot tears poured down Blaine's face.

''Stay away!'' he cried, sliding down the door as he tried to push it closed.

''Blaine, please!'' he heard Kurt say desperately on the other side of the door.

''No, Kurt! No!''

But Kurt didn't stop trying to push the door open.

''Please, Blaine! L-let me in!'' Kurt said, his voice trembling.

'Is he crying too?' Blaine thought.

This was too much. Blaine didn't think anyone would find out about his secret. He had kept it for a long one and a half years.

Kurt fell silent.

''K-Kurt?'' he asked out to the sudden quietness.

Kurt spoke, but softly and calmly.

''B-Blaine, please.''

Blaine whimpered and wiped fresh tears away.

''Y-you can't tell. You can't tell anyone.'' Blaine said, realising his voice was trembling too.

''I won't. You _know_I won't.'' Kurt persuaded, ''Please, Blaine. Let me in.''

XXX

''Don't – don't look at me.'' Blaine said from where he hid behind the door, sounding unrealistically different.

Slowly, the door opened and Kurt saw Blaine, sitting pathetically in a slump on the bathroom floor.

His face was wet with tears and he was still crying.

''Oh, Blaine.'' Kurt said, rushing to his side.

He closed the door behind him and locked it, making sure Blaine knew.

''I – I…I'm so sorry.'' Kurt said softly, sitting down beside him and taking his hand.

He didn't really care right now if Blaine figured out he had a crush on him.

All Kurt wanted was to be there for his friend.

''No, don't – don't say that.'' Blaine said in a fragile voice.

Kurt wanted to kiss him, wanted to kiss his worries away and wanted Blaine to know that he was loved. But he didn't, because he didn't know if that's what Blaine wanted.

Then, Kurt realised something.

What if that dream of Blaine kissing him wasn't exactly a dream, but was this moment, right here?

It can't be. The whole thing has been turned around.

He glanced at Blaine. The boy's hair wasn't gelled and neat as it usually was and he looked terribly exhausted.

Kurt never imagined that the boy who always had a smile on his face would crumble behind closed doors. This boy was so strong. _So incredibly strong. _He almost couldn't believe that all this was happening behind what appeared to be a constantly joyful personality and a perfect reputation.

Kurt leant over and hugged him.

XXX

Even though hugging Kurt meant his whole body throbbing with pain, Blaine did it anyway.

'I love you.' he wanted to say to that beautifully angelic face.

But what if he doesn't love Blaine the way Blaine love him? He didn't know the answer. It was all very confusing.

One thing that Blaine thought of constantly was a tiny thing Kurt said on Valentines' Day; something along the lines of ''I thought the person you were going to serenade was me.''

What's that supposed to mean? Then, Kurt made a reference about how Harry met Sally and Blaine was pretty sure Kurt knew that Harry and Sally got together in the end, but chose not to acknowledge it. _What does all this mean?_

Blaine cried more.

''Hey. It's alright.'' Kurt said, still squeezing Blaine battered body in his arms.

They stopped hugging, but Kurt pulled a handkerchief from his pants pocket and delicately wiped away the tears, like Blaine was a carefully painted artwork that someone freshly vandalised.

He liked the feeling. He liked that Kurt was the one to find out. He liked that Kurt was the one to wipe away his tears and give him hugs.

But, most of all, he _loved_ Kurt.

XXX

''Let me see this…'' Kurt said, taking Blaine's arm and turning it to see the wounds that never properly healed.

''It hurts.'' Blaine said, wincing. Kurt stopped and stared right into his wide hazel eyes.

Blaine hadn't said much about any of this, in the whole time that they sat together in the bathroom.

Kurt still knew nothing much.

''Who…What did this to you?'' Kurt asked softly, their eyes still locked.

Blaine sighed. It was a sad, exhausted sound that almost made Kurt cringe.

He couldn't stand seeing Blaine in such a horrible state.

''J-Jordan.'' Blaine squeaked, his puppy-dog eyes shining, scared and looking for safety.

''And I - I did it to myself, too.'' Blaine added with a broken voice, ''I - I did the cutting.''

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but found he had nothing to say.

''I-I've been so scared.'' Blaine cried, collapsing onto Kurt.

He sobbed into Kurt's shoulder, clutching his arm tightly.

'Do you mind if I just adopt you, and take you home?' Kurt thought, wanting to give all the love and care to Blaine that was possible.

''Do – Do you mind that I'm asking questions about this?'' Kurt wondered aloud.

''N-No, no. Y-You've found out already.'' Blaine said, obviously trying to control the sobs that racked his tiny body.

''Oh, Blaine.''

''Kurt, I didn't want anyone – _anyone – _to find out.'' he said weakly.

''I know.''

Kurt helped Blaine clean his wounds and bandage them. He always knew how to heal bruises too, for he always got them at McKinley, being the bullying victim he was.

''Will you be okay for Regionals? It's in five days.''

''Y-yeah. I'll be fine.'' Blaine said with a weak smile. He stopped sobbing a few minutes ago, but his body was still hiccupping from it.

''You must've been so strong to endure all this.'' Kurt said.

XXX

''Really?'' Blaine said, ''I always felt like the weak one.''

''No, really.''

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile, despite feeling liked Kurt was only saying that to comfort him.

''How...'' Kurt hesitated, ''How long has – ''

''How long has this been going on for?'' Blaine finished.

''Yeah.''

''Nearly two years.''

''Oh my god.''

''It's alright. I've – I've gotten used to it.'' Blaine excused sadly.

''That doesn't make what he does to you acceptable.''

''…I - I know.''

XXX

The next day, Kurt made the effort to be as cheerful as possible, for Blaine's sake, and practiced it even though he was alone. But the happiness didn't last long.

He was whistling with Pavarotti whilst going through his moisturising routine. Pavarotti is the tiny, happy canary that Kurt had the responsibility over until the next Warbler came.

Suddenly, the bird stopped whistling.

''Pavarotti?'' Kurt said.

He peered over, expecting for Pavarotti to be taking a drink break or something.

But instead, he saw Pavarotti lying still on its side.

He burst into tears. Everything was too much to handle.

Almost immediately, he forced himself to stop crying and to find a coffin for it.

Kurt explained what happened to Pavarotti, to the Warblers, feeling the grief as he sang 'Blackbird' by The Beatles.

They sang with him. It was a bitter-sweet moment, which Kurt would rather not dwell on.

XXX

Blaine looked all over the school for Kurt. Ever since 'Blackbird' two days ago, he decided.

He decided to confess his love for the porcelain angel.

He found Kurt sitting in the tea room alone, with all sorts of fake sparkling gems and jewels scattered on the table. He realised that Kurt was decorating Pavarotti's coffin.

They talked a little about the duet and song choice, which Blaine persuaded the Warblers to let Kurt do with him.

''Kurt…there is a moment when you say to yourself… 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' '' Blaine said, awkwardly, skidding his chair a little closer, ''Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week…that was a moment for me – about you. You move me, Kurt…and this duet is just an excuse to spend more time with you. ''

Kurt was speechless. His beautiful shiny eyes shone at him, but Blaine went for his lips.

They kissed.

With tongue.

Beautifully.

Blaine stopped when he felt Kurt hesitate.

''…We should probably practice.'' Blaine said with a bashful smile.

''I thought we were.''

'Oh, Kurt.' he thought, diving in for another passionate kiss.

XXX

After the Regionals competition, which the Warblers did not win, Kurt sighed, disappointed at losing, after all the hard work.

But Blaine was in love with Kurt all along. And neither had any idea. Kurt almost laughed aloud.

He still needed to help Blaine though. He knew that Blaine would have to take a lot of convincing to go to the police, but Kurt was going to make sure this would work out.

XXX

**(IMPORTANT MISSING CHUNK OF STORY IS HERE!)**

''You're going to the police, right?'' Kurt asked, as they sat having coffee at the Lima Bean.

''Of course. I can't let him get to you.'' Blaine said with a tired smile. He finally reached his limit and was too exhausted to act like the perfect little boy everyone thought he was. He did his best though. Kurt smiled back.

''I do have proof of all the times I've gone out. They can always check the Dalton cameras. It's amazing how no-one ever saw me.'' Blaine said with a quiet embarrassment.

''No, it's not. It's not amazing.'' Kurt said firmly, with a strong look of certainty, ''And you can show them...your bruises.''

''Yeah...'' Blaine mumbled, already feeling reluctant.

''Well, it's the biggest proof you've got that he's been doing this to you.''

Blaine stared at Kurt. Everything about him was delicate, fragile, breakable, even. Except his personality. He was strong; what Blaine aimed to be for such a long time. And Kurt just achieved it easily, every day. He almost wanted to ask what Kurt's secret was.

''I'm ashamed.'' he said quietly.

Kurt's eyes widened, but his tone remained unsurprised, ''Oh, Blaine.''

''Look,'' Kurt said, with refreshingly unexpected confidence, ''You won't get anywhere if you don't man up and do it. And I'm sure the police will have a _lot _of respect for you. They're probably gonna wish they were half as strong as you!''

''You don't mean that. You're just saying that because I'm your friend, and because you know how weak I feel being...abused by Jordan.''

Kurt just stared at him liked a stunned child and Blaine realised Kurt had no idea.

''I...I honestly meant it, Blaine. Why would I lie to you?'' he finally said, sounding a little hurt.

''No, I just...I just don't want to make assumptions that everyone is trustworthy.'' Blaine apologised, ''I feel horrible, Kurt. I know you wouldn't lie to me.''

XXX

Together, they buried Pavarotti's grave in the bare garden of Dalton. Winter was coming and all the plants already withered.

They talked about losing and Kurt's mother's funeral.

Then, Blaine said something that pretty much made Kurt's life:

''You did win, so did I. We got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?''

He offered his hand to Kurt, which Kurt took gratefully.

Something felt…right.

He gazed into Blaine's eyes, and then he knew.

_Blaine_ felt right.

Kurt sighed, walking off to the Dalton, buildings, hand-in-hand with Blaine.


	2. Fading

**Hope you like it. =)**

Blaine never imagined falling in love would end in such a horrific way.

As Kurt dabbed medicine onto Blaine's bare chest of sickly, slowly-healing bruises, they exchanged grateful glances and talked briefly about Blaine's ex-boyfriend Jordan – a beautiful, dangerous control freak, with crazy mood swings and was easily angered. Not a good mix.

Blaine _was_ healing, though. Slowly healing physically, mentally and emotionally.

With Kurt's persuasion, advice and soothingly calm voice, Blaine decided to stop Jordan, before the tall, green-eyed manipulator could get to anyone else – _especially Kurt_.

''So, I can see the appeal – as with Jeremiah – but why? Do you just have a thing for guys with green eyes?'' Kurt asked, unaware that he fell (partly) under that category.

''N-No.'' Blaine lied, ''I liked brown eyes too.''

'' 'Liked'? What do you mean 'liked'?'' Kurt replied innocently, taking no notice of the extraordinarily muscly chest of Blaine Anderson.

And how sexual their positions were, kneeling in front of each other.

'What a cutie.' Blaine thought.

''I mean that, now, ever since I fell in love with you,'' Blaine said truthfully, looking into Kurt's eyes, ''Blue-green-grey eyes are my thing.''

Kurt snorted.

''Really, Blaine?'' he laughed, raising an eyebrow and smiling, ''_Really?_''

''I mean, I knew you were smooth but – '' Kurt started.

Blaine interrupted with a whingey voice, ''Kurt! You know I meant it!''

''I know, I know.'' Kurt said apologetically, then adorably, ''Give me a kiss.''

Blaine leaned in and their lips touched lightly, Kurt's lips the sweet taste of…of…of honey.

XXX

Blaine's lips tasted like spearmint. It was the cutest thing Kurt knew about Blaine, until a second ago, when Blaine admitted he had a thing for blue-green-grey eyes.

'God bless my uniquely fabulous eyes.' Kurt thought contently.

'Wait, I'm an Atheist. Thank you loving parents, for giving me your artistic mix of eye colour!'

'That doesn't sound half as good.'

All this time when Kurt sat like a fool, smiling at nothing, Blaine stared.

''Huh? Did you say something?'' Kurt snapped out of his thoughts, thinking he heard Blaine whisper something so softly it sounded as if he were breathing.

''No, no, it's nothing.'' Blaine muttered quickly.

XXX

It was not nothing.

What Blaine had said was that Kurt had beautiful eyes.

XXX

Kurt snuck out of Dalton during a study day (which Blaine had to spend in boring lessons of maths and American History). The police told Blaine that the evidence he had wasn't enough to prove Jordan ever abused him.

While Kurt was infuriated by this, he knew they were right…but that tiny nagging voice in the back of his mind was telling him police should have some DNA identification device or machine by now. He knew that voice was right too.

It wasn't fair.

Every day that he saw Blaine's anxious, frightened face he felt more and more frustrated. Jordan needed to be caught.

OOO

''What?'' Kurt couldn't believe the police actually asked this of him.

The chubby policeman, with a halo of brown-grey hair and a naturally red face, stared at him in impatience.

''I'm not going to ask my _best friend_ to go back to Jordan's apartment to get beat up _again_!''

The stubborn policeman snorted.

''Look, do you want to catch this guy or not?'' he said in a disrespectful tone.

'I hate the police.'

Kurt sighed. There was no other way.

XXX

''Blaine?'' Kurt asked airily, sitting down beside Blaine on his bed.

''Yes, Kurt, dearest?'' Blaine said lovingly, turning to look at him. Kurt looked hesitant and reluctant.

''What – What would you say to going back to – to Jordan's apartment?'' Kurt asked.

Blaine thought of everything he went through in that apartment. Images of Jordan kicking him to the ground, being held against the wall and punched, bashed with objects like baseball bats. He thought of Jordan's damn 'apology' look.

Pfft, some apologetic ex- boyfriend.

He didn't want to go back, but he knew why Kurt asked. For weeks, he'd known that if he went to the police, they'd say the evidence wasn't enough. And he was right.

''The evidence wasn't enough, was it?'' he asked Kurt. Kurt nodded with a frown.

''I'll have to go.'' Blaine said. Kurt nodded again, his incredible eyes filling with tears. Blaine hugged him tightly and didn't let go for another twenty seconds.

OOO

One of the hardest things to do for the past few weeks was avoiding Jordan and making excuses about why he couldn't go to the dreaded apartment; the place where Blaine was subjected to merciless bashing, humiliation and weakness over a period of _at least_ 18 months.

Sure, Blaine lied to everyone for about two years straight, but the people who trusted him were easier to lie to, he found.

Blaine hated himself so much for thinking that. For realising that. That was one minor reason that he cut, but mostly so he could feel stronger than Jordan…just without actually standing up to him.

'I've been a friggin' coward.' he thought, gritting his teeth in anger.

He decided he had been in the shower too long when he glanced down at his prune-like hands.

XXX

Kurt's heart beat faster than usual, after receiving a phone call from the police. That chubby, stubborn policeman – who Kurt learnt likes to be called 'Flan' – made an 'appointment' for Blaine to go to the police station and discuss a planned arrest.

The bathroom door opened and Blaine stepped out into the dorm, clad in an adorable flannel, pyjama shirt and matching pants, patterned with rainbows and music notes. It was clear that he bought it from the women's section of a store, because he failed to notice he hadn't tucked in the pink tag at the back of his neck, which had some girly pyjama brand name on it.

Kurt found it absolutely _adorable._

Wes and David were at lacrosse practice. It was just he and Blaine. Just he and Blaine.

The very thought made Kurt's bones tingle with excitement, as it always did. Blaine was most charming and relaxed when they were alone.

''I _looove_ the pyjamas.'' Kurt purred, with batting eyelashes and a sly smile.

''Oh, damn, I thought you wouldn't notice!'' Blaine said in disappointment, not noticing the way Kurt just spoke. Kurt took back what he thought about Blaine being the most charming when they were alone.

''Who do you think I am, woman?'' Kurt joked, snapping back to normal. Then Blaine blushed and Kurt laughed.

''I didn't mean it like _that_, silly!'' He whacked Blaine playfully on the shoulder.

''I think you look adorable.'' Kurt said, changing his tone to sincere.

Blaine stood and smiled.

''Oh, I – I – I should mention, the police called.'' Kurt babbled suddenly.

The hazel-eyed boy's face fell.

'I can't. No, I can't. It'll be like declaring his execution.' Kurt thought, in a panic.

''What did they want?'' Blaine asked quietly, with a look of entire seriousness on his lovely, flawless face.

''…They – They wanted us to come in – a week from now, actually – to, umm, to – to'' Kurt stuttered, his lips starting to quiver a little. His started breathing faster and faster.

''Hey, hey.'' Blaine said soothingly, taking Kurt's hands, ''It's alright. Don't worry about me.''

Kurt gasped for air.

He hadn't done this in a long time. When he was scared of someone or something, his lungs didn't seem capable of breathing automatically. Last time this happened was in his seventh year of school, when four particularly merciless bullies dragged him into the boys' bathroom and locked him inside a cubicle with them. It frightened the life out of him. They later dunked his head in the toilet.

''Kurt, are you okay?'' Blaine said quickly, panic in his expression, but his voice was calm.

Kurt nodded, speechless.

'I love you, Blaine! I love you and I don't want you to go back there!' he wanted to say, but no word came out. Just puffs of carbon dioxide.

''Hey, slow down. Breathe deeply.'' Blaine said.

Slowly, Kurt's breathing was regulated.

''There you go.'' Blaine said in false-cheeriness.

Kurt sat and stared at their feet, ashamed to look at Blaine.

'Control your tongue, Kurt Hummel! You can do it!'

''T-They – They wanted you to come down to the police station – I'll be there too – to, umm, to make a sort of plan; a – uhh – a planned arrest.'' Kurt stammered.

''…Oh.'' Blaine said eventually.

After a brief silence, Kurt wondered if Blaine would refuse.

Why shouldn't he?

Why would anyone want to go back for more abuse?

''I – I'll have to think about it.'' Was all he said, quickly strolling over to his bed and tucking himself in.

Kurt went to bed too, but knew he'd lie there in the dark, listening to his Blaine breathe.

He switched off the light.

XXX

Blaine lay on his back, staring up into nothingness.

The darkness was strangely comforting. It felt like walls of soft cloud all around, away from all the bad things he could see, because he could see none.

He could hear Kurt breathing softly on the bed beside his and pictured the angel lying on his back, his eyes closed and his long eyelashes curling up towards the sky.

A million things were going through Blaine's mind, as they did every second of every day; whether he was awake or asleep.

But he just wanted silence.

He wanted his mind to stop reeling at such a pace, or even at all.

He wanted everyone and everything to be silent.

Except for Kurt. He never _ever_ wanted Kurt to be silent.

It was just that, before Kurt and Blaine became boyfriends, when he was living in a hell hole of unrequited love and uninterested looks (which were really just great acting), it was hard to concentrate on his homework when he all he could hear was that angelic voice.

Now that they were each other's, he felt more relaxed. He and Kurt had each other now.

Which is why Blaine was all the more terrified of going back to Jordan's house.

He'd have to do it _alone_.

''…Blaine?'' Kurt whispered.

''Yeah?'' Blaine said to the darkness.

''If you say yes to the arrest, please, don't provoke Jordan, when you get there.'' Kurt said quietly.

''Oh. O-Okay.''

''I know it's hard not to scream at them – even if you're scared –'' Kurt said, Blaine thinking of Karofsky, ''but I…I don't want you to get hurt.''

Blaine was so touched that he was speechless. So he crawled out of bed, blindly reaching for Kurt's bed.

When he found it, Kurt turned to him, even though they couldn't see each other.

Blaine reached a hand out to Kurt's face and found the smooth skin of his chin immediately.

He leaned over and kissed him softly.

XXX

Kurt wondered how much his words affected Blaine after Blaine kissed him. At least he had influence.

He wasn't used to it, since every time he asked his dad to eat healthier, he ignored it, and now Burt was kicking himself about it; his heart was no longer strong.

And in New Directions _and _The Warblers, no-one listened to him (well, with the exception of Blaine, on occasion).

Principal Figgins and Karofsky were probably the worst of it.

He told the principal over and over again the horror he was going through. They probably thought he was going insane. And the case with Karofsky – well, how much do thick-skinned Neanderthals take in, anyway?

Anyway, he appreciated that Blaine actually listened to anything he says.

OOO

Saturday came, and Kurt wondered silently if Blaine had come to a decision, after a couple of sleepless nights. The appointment was to be on Thursday.

He got out of bed, wincing as the rays of morning sun shot through the thin white curtains. Going to the window, he saw dapper young men walking around in business and golfing attire, since it was a weekend.

'Thank goodness for Dalton; the little piece of England in America.' Kurt thought fondly.

He loved England. It reminded him of his mother, with her almost-transparent, blue-grey eyes, pale, _porcelain_ skin and short curly, light-brown hair. Her features were delicate and soft-looking, and she had the loveliest, graceful smile. She wore lots of flowery clothes and she always smelt of jasmine, baby powder and some sort of English tea which Kurt could never remember.

For a child at the time, he realised he remembered a lot. There weren't many pictures of her, as his dad was devastated at her death and couldn't bear to look at any pictures of her. Kurt always had attention to detail.

Wes and David were already up; probably warming up for a lacrosse game at 7.30 in the morning.

He glanced over to Blaine's bed.

The quilt was pulled over Blaine's head and curled-up, tiny body, and he was breathing steadily. Kurt listened as Blaine breathed.

He was tempted to climb into bed with him, desperate for the touch of someone who wasn't bullying him for a change.

Instead, he climbed back into his bed, took his iPhone from the bedside and started playing Angry Birds, with the sound muted, for Blaine's sake.

XXX

Under the covers, Blaine struggled to stay silent and keep his breathing steady, as fat tears dropped noisily onto the bed beneath him. It sounded like sprinkling rain.

He decided he'll go to the police on Thursday, but he was still so scared. The fact that the police were going to be with him did not give any promised comfort at all.

But before he goes to the police on Thursday, he wanted to go to Jordan's one more time. Well, not _wanted, _but more like needed.

OOO

''So, I've decided.'' Blaine said to Kurt, as they took their not-Lima-Bean coffees and the plate of two warm croissants and butter.

The Dalton cafeteria was never a good place to discuss private things (which they both knew the hard way, thanks to a very gossipy fellow Warbler, who goes by the name of Wes) so they both kept things minimal.

''..To go – to go on Thursday?'' Kurt asked, wide-eyed and shocked in an adorable way that Blaine loved.

''Ye – Yeah.'' Blaine stuttered.

''That's –That's…good.'' Kurt said unsurely.

''Oh, remember, today we're going shopping with Rachel, Mercedes and Tina.'' he reminded Blaine, after they finished their brunches.

'Perfect.'

''Oh no. Kurt, I'm so sorry, but I can't go after all. I still have a few things to do; homework and such.'' Blaine apologised.

Kurt's face fell, but he said nonchalantly, ''Alright. I just wish they'd go easier on you. They didn't give me that much homework when I was in your year.''

Blaine laughed half-heartedly, knowing he shouldn't lie.

OOO

''Jordan, I've been really busy. Please, stop calling me while I'm at school.'' Blaine said in an annoyed tone, ''Just because you've already graduated…I've still got the rest of this year _and_ next year.''

The tall, broad-shouldered nineteen year old scraped a hand through his short, dark-blonde hair with a sigh.

''Oh, you worry too much.'' Jordan said with a smirk.

It seemed he was in a good mood today and Blaine was glad.

'Okay. Tell him and leave. Quick. In and out. I can do it.' he thought.

''Well? Don't just stand there. I haven't seen you in a few weeks. Gimme a hug.'' Jordan said.

Blaine didn't want to be anywhere near Jordan, but he couldn't screw this up. Not today.

Kurt would find out that he lied to his face.

Blaine shuffled over reluctantly and Jordan wrapped his muscular arms around Blaine.

Being short and Jordan being so tall, his head rested right on Jordan's shoulder when he pressed Blaine's head on him.

''I've missed my little Blaine.'' Jordan sighed, playing with Blaine's hair affectionately.

He sounded deranged and he probably was.

Even after Jordan stopped hugging him, Blaine stayed still and expressionless; he was scared.

''What's up? How's school? Any boys as cute as you?'' Jordan asked with an eyebrow raised and a smile.

They went to different schools when they were dating; Blaine in Dalton and Jordan in a badly-funded public school at the top of the food chain. How could Blaine _not _see that they were never meant to be?

''N-No. Not really…'' Blaine lied. He didn't want to remind Jordan about Kurt.

''What about that kid you were with, that I met a while back?'' Jordan asked. Blaine held in his reflex to gasp in horror. Why did it have to be Kurt that Jordan remembered? He entirely forgot about Wes and David's existences.

''What was his name? Chris or something…Something short.'' Jordan thought aloud, ''He was cute.''

''Drew.'' Blaine lied quickly, with a half-laugh, ''Not even close.''

''Yeah. You guys good friends?'' Jordan asked.

Blaine knew Jordan was waiting for him to say the wrong thing. Waiting for an excuse to call provoking, for his actions to come.

''No, no. We actually didn't have much in common…'' Blaine mumbled sadly, to add to the effect.

Jordan looked convinced and Blaine almost sighed in relief.

''Oh, what a shame.'' Jordan said cheerily, ''But, oh well. You guys would have looked horrible together, anyway.''

Blaine wanted to punch him in the face, but he held it in, like most days whenever Jordan did or said anything that started a fire in him.

''Jordan…'' he started seriously, watching Jordan's eyes darken, like a storm cloud rolling over a blue sky, ''I…I've told you this plenty of times…and I don't think you took me seriously, but take me seriously now, when I say that…we're officially over.''

Jordan was still as a statue and his face was tight and hard-looking, almost stone-like, which indicated to Blaine that he was extremely angry and was ready to explode.

Blaine rushed to the door, glad Jordan hadn't blocked him from it earlier.

''Bye, Jordan.'' Blaine said viciously and quickly, swinging the door open and running down the tiled stair case and out the foyer door.

Running down the street, he wished he could afford not to look back, but Jordan was bound to run after him.

Blaine glanced back, frightened.

Jordan was standing at his large apartment window, hands folded across his chest and his face tight with anger.

Blaine shuddered, trying not picture the outcome if Jordan did chase after him. As far as Blaine knew, Jordan was a much faster runner than he.

He knew the next time he saw Jordan would start and end ugly.

Blaine sucked in some air, his lungs and throat on fire as he ran and ran.

XXX

Kurt was in half-hearted conversations with Rachel, Tina and Mercedes. He felt horrible for not being able to focus on these three beautiful girls who he had missed terribly.

He was just wondering how Blaine would be able to handle everything. He didn't want to assume that Blaine was unbreakable, as he did before.

He'd seen him crack that day in the bathroom, when Kurt discovered what had been happening, but he didn't want Blaine to break. And he always believed Blaine was the strongest, most wonderful and absolutely flawless mentor and best friend, and _he still did_.

But now, another title added to Kurt's perspective of Blaine Anderson; _hero_.

Now, if Blaine knew that Kurt would be embarrassed, but he knew he'd tell Blaine someday. Someday soon.

''So,'' Rachel said with an adorable smile, ''How's Blaine?''

''Yeah, since that night when we had that train-wreck extravaganza party at Rachel's house, I've…kinda wished to see him more.'' Tina said with an embarrassed smile and blushing cheeks.

''Yeah, but Rachel knows he's a hundred per cent on the same team as us.'' Mercedes reminded.

Kurt gave a tired laugh; they had been shopping all day and now they were sitting in a café for afternoon tea.

''Blaine's swell.'' Kurt replied shortly. Rachel wasn't used to this suddenly quiet Kurt.

''So, how are you?'' she asked, trying to coax talk out of him.

''Oh, y'know. Exhausted, but content with life at Dalton.'' Kurt answered.

''No, really.''

''Yeah, you don't have to be so private around us. We're four of the original six of New Directions.'' Mercedes said with a smile.

''Yeah, but I don't want to share the bad stuff when we hardly get to see each other.'' Kurt smiled sweetly at them, hoping they'd understand.

It was actually because – now that he knew the truth about Blaine – he felt as if everything bad in his life didn't compare to Blaine's, and therefore he didn't want to act so ungrateful.

''You're too sweet, Kurt!'' Tina exclaimed, hugging him.

He returned the hug with a rush of affection for them; the four of them were such different people, yet, somehow, they nearly always understood each other.

OOO

When Kurt returned to his dorm that day, Blaine was already there, lying on his bed reading a novel. Kurt knew he finished his homework by now; Blaine always read when he had nothing else to do.

''How was your day, darling?'' Blaine said, looking up as Kurt walked closer.

Kurt wanted so badly to reach over and kiss him, but he knew Blaine needed his space; he seemed closed in recently.

''I'm absolutely lovely, sweetie.'' Kurt said with a smile.

''Oh, shut up, the two of you!''

Kurt felt so stupid for not even realising that Wes and David were in the dorm as well. They were hardly ever here.

Blaine threw a pillow at Wes for being so rude, but he smiled. Kurt knew they were friends for a long time, and he felt like an intruder at times.

''Like you can talk! The way you and David go about things…You _both have girlfriends!_'' Blaine replied with a laugh.

''Who don't have to know about my blossoming relationship with David, may I add.'' Wes said seriously.

Sometimes Kurt honestly thought that Wes and David were actually together, and at times like this, he couldn't tell if Wes was just joking.

XXX

Thursday arrived too soon and Blaine felt emotionally and mentally unprepared to make a plan to arrest the one person who terrified him out of his skin.

He decided to soldier on – at least for Kurt's sake.

Blaine felt that, while he was younger than Kurt, it was his duty to mentor him and protect him.

He noticed that Kurt shift uncomfortably as soon as they sat down in the musty police station office, where Flan sat and his co-worker leant against the wall with his hands in his pockets, studying them.

Basically Flan's sidekick, Max was a quiet man who looked in his late twenties, with brown eyes and messy brown hair that he tied in a short ponytail. He had a bit of rock star appeal, Blaine admitted.

''So, what are we intending to do?'' Blaine asked Flan. Anyway, they explained that Blaine needed visual evidence of Jordan committing the crime before he could be arrested. He almost swore in disbelief at that; and Blaine never swore.

''Weren't the bruises enough?'' Kurt cried in protest.

Blaine put a reassuring hand on Kurt's knee.

He gritted his teeth and agreed, despite how he truly felt. He had the power to put a dangerous man in jail and he's hesitating?

''No, that'll be fine.'' Blaine forced himself to say.

''As long as he's arrested right?'' he said whilst looking at Kurt.

''Yeah, that's what we need to focus on. '' Flan said, ''You'll receive a pocket-sized camera, which you will bring into the apartment and hide somewhere where we can get a clear view of you and Jordan, okay?''

Blaine nodded, listening intently.

''It'll be wirelessly connected with and recording on an authorised government laptop and we'll be right down the stairs, so as soon as anything happens, we'll be right there, cuffs and all.'' Flan reassured.

He noticed the impressed look on Kurt's face, which was aimed on Flan. Maybe Flan wasn't as serious outside of the office.

''You certainly did your research on Jordan's apartment.'' was all Blaine could manage to say.

It definitely sounded easier than it was going to be.

At least the bashing was guaranteed. He took a deep breath.

''One thing you really need to do,'' Max said suddenly and softly, ''is to trust us. If you don't, he may know that something's going on.''

Blaine nodded.

OOO

''They were very helpful.'' Blaine said with forced nonchalance, staring at the road ahead.

Kurt said nothing, seeming solely concentrated on driving his car.

''You okay?'' he asked Kurt, watching the pale-skinned boy.

Kurt glanced at Blaine with a look Blaine had never seen on Kurt before.

Then, Kurt stopped the car at the side of the road and stared at him.

Blaine realised. Kurt was crumbling, before his hazel eyes. Crumbling, but not crying.

''I feel like you're too strong a person to be with someone as –as weak as me.'' Kurt admitted, his voice cracking, ''I mean, you've endured this for two years straight and all I've done was c-cry about not getting solos, or about_ love_. Stupid things.''

Blaine sighed, absolutely flattered that Kurt felt that way, but also sad. So, he told Kurt the truth.

''…You are _by far _the strongest person I know and I always think that. _Always. _And at one point in time, I wanted your strength _so much_ but I knew I would never have it, so, instead, I cut, because I thought that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.''

Kurt gave him a look that said ''You always know the right thing to say.'' So, Blaine continued.

''Kurt…love isn't about how compatible you are. It's about how much you love each other.'' Blaine said, looking into Kurt's glassy eyes, ''And I love you, to the moon and back.''

Kurt said nothing, but avoided Blaine's eyes.

''Heck, to _Pluto_ and back!'' Blaine said, starting to crumble too.

He couldn't stand to see Kurt like this.

After a silence that almost hurt more than Jordan's fist, Kurt finally laughed.

Not a big laugh, or a hollow laugh, but a small, ashamed giggle.

Blaine leaned over and hugged him, and they smiled at each other like two lovey-dovey fools, knowing it.

XXX

Flan, Max and two other policemen met Blaine and Kurt outside Jordan's apartment, making sure they were unsuspicious; the policemen in street clothes and Kurt standing out of view of Jordan's window.

''You clear on how to use this thing now?'' Flan asked, holding up the tiny camera.

''Y-Yeah.'' Blaine replied, his voice shaking uncontrollably. He took off his jumper and threw it in Kurt's car.

''Hey, don't be scared, kid. You'll do fine.'' Max encouraged.

Blaine walked up to Kurt, who looked the same as the morning he stepped into that memorable Warbler meeting, dressed entirely in black, to announce Pavarotti's death. Kurt had so much to say to him, but didn't know what to say first.

Blaine looked miserable.

''…Kurt, I…'' Blaine hesitated, ''I…I lo – ''

''Come on, we haven't got all day!'' Flan hissed, motioning for him to go through the door before Max and the other two policemen stationed themselves at the bottom of the stairs. Blaine obeyed reluctantly.

Flan and Kurt sat in the small empty foyer, out of view from Jordan's door, recording evidence on the laptop as they watched.

XXX

Blaine walked up the tile stairs, his hands on the metal railing. He didn't know how many times he touched these railings wishing he were as strong.

'It's one last time and no more after that. One last time.' Blaine thought over and over, with every step he took.

He knocked on Jordan's door, the sound too loud and alarming.

He heard a sound inside, like the shattering of a glass plate.

The door flung open and Jordan was there, panting, his hands a little bloody.

He looked bewildered and crazy and didn't expect Blaine to turn up again.

''You.'' he growled, with a frightening scowl. Instantly, Blaine was terrified.

With two strong hands, he pulled Blaine inside the apartment and Blaine had no time to hide the camera. It fell out of his hand and sideways, on the floor of the living room; where everything happened.

''How _dare _you come back here?'' Jordan spat, throwing Blaine on the ground.

XXX

Kurt gasped. The camera was sideways and on the floor and Kurt couldn't hear anything, but they got a clear view of everything that was going on. Jordan was terrifying, even though Flan was the one with the headphones in, listening to their conversation.

''Can't you send them in now?'' Kurt whispered to Flan.

''No, this is stuff that kids do in the playground. We can't arrest him on these terms.'' Flan replied quietly.

Kurt's hyperventilating began.

XXX

This one last time, he would endure it. He'd become someone of strength in his own eyes, not some punching bag, low-life who let love hurt him over and over in many ways. Even if it meant that he had to break first, it would be worth it.

''I've come back here _every time_ I've told you that we're through. What makes this any different?'' Blaine provoked.

He was leading himself straight into it.

''When I finally have someone else to punish is when it makes this any different,'' Jordan spat, shoving Blaine as soon as he got on his feet, ''And I didn't call on you to come here!''

''What?'' Blaine replied angrily, ''Who else are you hurting?''

The question was ignored as Jordan lunged towards the table of shattered cups and plates. Blaine knew he was taking out his anger on breakable things and now he knew that he had just become one by returning.

He grabbed a handful of the pieces and threw them at Blaine, who put his arm up protectively, his arm cut and bleeding already.

Then, Jordan shot forward to knock him to the ground.

XXX

Flan had his hand in the air, waiting to give the signal.

Kurt's hyperventilating made him feel light-headed and he tried his best to slow his breathing, but he could barely watch.

Could barely watch as the cracks started to show. Could barely watch as Blaine the Unbreakable was beginning to break.

XXX

Jordan pinned him down with one hand and punched him in the chest and in the face with the other.

Blaine either couldn't breathe or he was holding his breath. He wasn't used to being punched in the face, but he took every one of Jordan's punches, tears streaming down his face as he was attacked helplessly.

He was at his worst when he was being restrained and struggled to fight.

The weakness he felt was so extreme, that he couldn't help but crumble in front of Jordan. The humiliation and helplessness was on him like the rays of a desert sun.

What made him so angry about it all was that Jordan didn't even give him a chance to fight and while Blaine was trying, he was too weak to fight anyway.

He knew he was breaking. The pain was intense.

His mouth started tasting like blood.

Soon, his nose or something on his face was bleeding too.

XXX

Kurt shut his eyes but all he could see was Blaine being attacked by this huge, scary, strong man.

Flan gave the signal and the three policemen ran up the stairs.

Blaine was breaking.

Kurt could see it, the memory of his significant other, moving aggressively but helplessly under Jordan, being punched as he struggled to fight back and cried without holding back tears, those fading bruises a reminder of everything Blaine had done _without_ breaking.

XXX

Kicking down Jordan's door, with his gun raised, Max cried, ''POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!''

Jordan stopped, genuinely surprised. Jordan fought to continue hurting Blaine as the policemen brought the large man down to the ground.

But by the time Max let anything about tolerance go, Jordan's hands were in cuffs and he was being led down out of his apartment, his head high like he won an award.

''This is not where this ends, Blaine!'' Jordan cried with an echoing, maniacal laugh, as they dragged him down the stairs.

Blaine was lying on the floor, panting, his body throbbing with pain all over. He felt no strength in himself that he could summon except to speak.

Soon, Kurt was running up the stairs to see Blaine again.

Blaine saw that Kurt was crying too, and more tears streamed down his face. Tears of pain, suffering, humiliation, weakness, helplessness, and also of relief and joy.

''I love you!'' Blaine finally croaked out. Kurt leant down and kissed his broken boyfriend, unable to speak.

Blaine wasn't prepared to touch another person again, but he knew it wasn't Kurt's fault and forced himself to. Blaine returned the kiss.

After a few seconds of studying Blaine's wounds and calculating the damage done, Kurt was able to speak again.

''Do you need me to call the ambulance?'' Kurt asked, taking a tissue out of his pocket and wiping away all the blood from his mouth, and then his forehead.

Blaine hesitated; he didn't want to be taken to hospital. Just the thought made him feel like a child who fell of his bike and grazed his knee; weak and in need of nursing.

''Blaine, look what you've just been through.'' Kurt encouraged Blaine.

''Okay.'' Blaine agreed, trying to sit up.

He groaned in pain and Kurt helped him lie back down.

Kurt whipped out his phone and called the ambulance.

''Okay, they're on their way.'' he informed with a sad smile.

OOO

As the ambulance van sped them closer to the hospital, Blaine gazed up lovingly at the Kurt; the beautiful angel who flew in, picked Blaine up with his heart and put him back together with love.

They held hands during the ambulance ride, Blaine lying in a stretcher and Kurt sitting beside him. At the moment, Blaine was only prepared to old hands with Kurt.

''You're gonna be alright…'' Kurt whispered in his ear, not sounding convinced with what he was saying.

''I will be. The bruises and cuts will fade…They will.'' he reassured, with a weak smile, actually saying that to himself.

Kurt gave him a pitying look.

''You won't be the same, Blaine. We both know it.'' Kurt said softly and sadly.

''But _I will be fine._'' Blaine said.

''…I'll – I hope so.'' was all Kurt said.

OOO

Blaine opened his eyes. The morning light streamed in, straight onto his face and the smell of the room reminded him he wasn't in Dalton and that what just happened last wasn't a nightmare. The room smelt extremely hygienic (especially compared to his dorm, which is a mix of Wes and David's 'lucky lacrosse socks' and Kurt's defence of the smell; air freshener that smelt like toilet).

''Morning.'' said the velvet, soft voice of Kurt. Blaine was sore and his head felt heavy, even before he tried to life his head.

''Morning, honey.'' he replied, his eyes not in focus yet.

Someone gruff-voiced cleared his throat. Burt Hummel.

''Oh, good morning, Mr Hummel.'' Blaine said quickly, forcing himself up.

''Okay, okay, you don't have to be so polite all the time.'' Burt joked, care obvious in his voice.

Blaine wished his father sounded like that. In less than a year, Blaine was a frequent visitor at the Hudson-Hummels'. His visits were restricted to only holidays and on the occasional weekend; when Kurt felt especially homesick. But without any doubt, he would go there whenever asked.

''Stay down, son. You'll get headrush.'' Burt advised.

And just like that, Blaine felt dizzy and nauseous, so he took the advice.

''How are you?'' Kurt asked. Blaine's eyes finally adjusted to the bright light and he could see Kurt clearly.

The delicate boy was sitting on a chair, very close to the bed and his hair was perfect as usual, but Blaine could tell he stayed the night.

Kurt smiled tiredly.

''I'm good.'' Blaine said partially truthfully, feeling like he died and went to heaven, and here he was now.

''That's good.''

After a moment's silence, Kurt turned to face his dad and said ''Dad? We're okay. You can go home now, or wherever you need to go.''

Burt grunted in annoyance, but smiled.

''Alright. Get well soon, Blaine.''

Kurt turned back to face Blaine, but Burt wasn't finished.

''Just…avoid any mirrors for now, 'kay? You look like Picassa or whoever painted you.''

''Picas_so_, dad.'' Kurt corrected, ''And – no – he does not.''

Burt smiled and left quietly.

''Do I really?'' Blaine asked. Kurt laughed.

''No.''

''Wow, '' Blaine said, glancing at the tables on either side of the hospital bed. They were filled with bright flowers, 'Get Well Soon' cards and gift boxes.

''It's not like I nearly died or anything…right?'' Blaine asked Kurt.

''…Actually…if Jordan were more accurate…he may have fractured your skull, or given you fatal heart palpitations.''

Blaine didn't realise he'd been through that much; he just felt numb right now.

''Oh.''

''But, he didn't!'' Kurt said, with a forced smiled.

''Yeah…'' Blaine agreed absently, '' How long have I been asleep?''

''Uhh…a day-ish.'' Kurt said unsurely, ''It's all been a bit blurry.''

''Oh, yeah, I can see why…'' he mumbled, trying to remember being put in this hospital room.

XXX

They spoke comfortably for the next hour or so, Kurt studying Blaine's bruised face.

He could hardly look at Blaine without tearing up.

As the bruises started healing, they turned ugly shades of purple and green, making Blaine look in a horrible state, despite the smile he had so genuinely plastered on his face.

Kurt couldn't tell if he was faking the happiness.

''Are you really okay?'' Kurt asked eventually, the thought bugging him for too long.

Blaine gazed into his eyes.

''…No.''

He said it with such certainty that Kurt almost cried.

He knew it took a lot for Blaine to admit that he wasn't okay, to admit that he was not his best today and in Blaine's mind, Kurt knew Blaine saw that as weakness.

They sat in silence, each waiting for the other to say something.

''…Well I – what can I do?'' Kurt asked, ''What can I do to help?''

Blaine cracked unexpectedly.

''Stay with me.'' he pleaded with a broken voice.

Kurt took his hand and held it tight.

''I will.''

XXX

Blaine easily became bored of the plain environment he was in, so he gave in to his urge to constantly stare at Kurt, just for today.

Later, Kurt noticed.

''Why do you keep looking at me? Is there something on my face?'' Kurt worried.

''No, no.'' Blaine said with a small laugh ,''I'd stare at you all day but I don't want to make you uncomfortable.''

To this, Kurt smiled and admitted with a giggle, ''Actually I feel the same way.''

''Wanna do something else, other than gazing into each other's eyes and talking?'' Kurt asked.

''Well, I don't mind. Were you getting bored?'' Blaine joked.

Kurt laughed and kissed him quickly. Blaine felt comfortable enough to kiss him in return.

They held hands and watched midday television movies from the nineties.

Eventually, they got bored and Kurt pulled out his iPod, which they listened to Katy Perry on.

''I didn't want to admit it, but I do like pop music.'' Kurt said, ''I thought I only liked Lady Gaga for her extravagant ways, but maybe her music has caught on with me. Katy Perry is becoming one of my favourite artists.''

''I told you Katy Perry was worth listening to.'' he replied, grinning.

XXX

_A few days later…_

For some reason, Finn felt it was very important for himself to find out what happened to Blaine. Kurt knew Finn cared for Blaine but he didn't want to admit it.

Kurt realised he could avoid the prying questions by asking Finn some about why he wants to know so badly.

''Look, just because I want to know why he's all bruised and stuff doesn't mean he's gonna be the best man at my wedding, 'kay?'' Finn said defensively.

''That's not what I mean.'' Kurt reasoned, ''I mean: why is it important for you to know?''

''I – I – '' Finn stuttered awkwardly, ''I don't like seeing my friends hurt. And…personally…''

Finn pulled Kurt away from Burt and Carole, who were both deep in thought as they sat in the hospital coffee room.

''I feel like he's gonna be a good friend of mine.'' he admitted.

Kurt was surprised. Finn was always too stubborn and manly to admit anything slightly sensitive or emotional (Kurt never understood those stupid 'must-be-a-man' thoughts that went through Finn's head.).

''Look, I would tell you…but it's not my place to say.'' Kurt said.

Finn nodded and they walked into Blaine's room together.

Finn had avoided seeing Blaine after hearing what happened to him. He told Kurt that it reminded him of the time when he visited the postman that he ran over. Not good.

''Oh, hey!'' Blaine exclaimed with a bright, wide, beautiful smile at Finn, then Kurt.

Kurt smiled and glanced at the small faded book Blaine had in his hands.

''It's a novel one of the nurses lent me. It's a science fiction story that was written like fifty years ago. Some of the stuff in here is _really_ inaccurate.'' Blaine said.

Finn grinned and said,

''So, are you okay?''

And like a veil, Kurt witnessed Blaine's façade continue.

''Yeah, yeah.'' Blaine said casually, with a smile.

''Some thug!'' Finn joked, ''You're totally fine!''

''Uh-huh!'' Blaine agreed.

Finn realised he had nothing else to say but, ''Get well soon, man.'' and with that he walked out.

Blaine glanced at Kurt.

''He's sweet.'' Blaine said. Kurt looked proud.

''Yeah, Rachel is one lucky girl.''

OOO

After two weeks of recuperating in hospital, Blaine was allowed to go back to Dalton.

Before they left the hospital, they had one thing to discuss.

Kurt, Burt, Carole, Finn and Blaine all agreed to keep this under wraps (even though only Kurt knew the truth.) They understood why Blaine didn't want to tell anyone he was almost bashed to death.

Finn suggested the cover-up story be that Blaine's parents spontaneously decided to take Blaine on holidays to Hawaii and said Kurt could come along. Kurt added that Blaine decided to try (but failed) at surfing, which would explain the extra cuts and bruises everywhere.

''You guys are geniuses.'' Blaine said.

Carole beamed at Blaine; she respected him deeply for being such a good boyfriend to her stepson (who she liked to call her son as well.).

''Thank you _so much_ for everything you've done.'' he said to the Hudson-Hummels, ''I sometimes wish I belonged in your family.''

Kurt pulled Blaine along with him and headed for the door.

He pulled the curly-haired boy close and whispered in his ear ''Yeah, but then we wouldn't be allowed to marry, even if it _were_ in New York.''

''Oh, Kurt.'' Blaine said in a loving voice.

They kissed and walked out of the hospital, hand-in-hand and smiling.

**Was that okay? Let me know in a review. =)**


End file.
